não Pode dar certo
by Beatrizsfs
Summary: Ta ruim pode piorar
1. Chapter 1

******N/A: esta fanfic é toda narrada pelo Draco.**

* * *

5 passos para um relacionamento dar certo:

1- Gostar da pessoa **_OK_  
**

2-Namorar a pessoa _**OK**_

3-Morar com a pessoa _**OK**_

4-Pedi-la em casamento e ela aceitar _**OK**_

5-Este relacionamento ser publico _**X OPS**_

* * *

Acordei de Manhã de Manhã com aquela montanha de cabelos ruivos no meu que eu acordo me pergunto como eu fui me apaixonar, amar alguém,Malfoys não amam. Ainda mais uma adoradora de trouxas, família que parece de coelhos, de tantas pessoas, pobre, grifinória, uma wesley.

É Acho que gosto de ser mais acho que _**gostava **_de ser a ovelha negra, do contraditório.Não leram errado errado, **gostava,** hoje é o dia de minha faz uma semana que pedi Gina em casamento,depois de 4 anos de çamos a namorar no meu sétimo ano de Hogwarts o sexto dela e Hoje iriamos contar do noivado para a família dela. Só tem um pequeno detalhe, ninguém sabe que ela namora ou mora pode, provavelmente, ser minha morte mas não me arrependo de nada que fiz em relação a ela.

- Draco... Já esta acordado?...Pensando em que?

Chamou Gina com a voz meio sonolente me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Eu?Nada demais só estava pensando em você, nosso relacionamento-ela abriu um sorriso- e em como eu provavelmente terei uma morte lenta e dolorosa hoje.É deve ser triste você ficar viúva antes mesmo do casamento.

Vi que ela desfez o sorriso.

- Também não exagera, não vai ser tão ruim assim e meus irmãos não são esses monstros, serial killers que você pensa.

Haha ela acha mesmo que eles não vão querer tirar partes do meu lindo corpo quando descobrirem que a única irmã deles e mais nova esta noiva e morando com a pessoa que mais fez da vida de três deles um inferno em hogwarts e ainda por cima é um Malfoy.

- Ta bom que eu acredito _q__uerida__ - _respondi sarcasticamente.

Ela se levantou da cama meio irritada pois já haviamos tido esta discussão muitas e muitas vezes.

- Olha não vamos brigar hoje né?- ela me disse com cara de pouco amigos logo em seguida saindo pela porta do quarto.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado **

**Mandem reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

_- Também não exagera, não vai ser tão ruim assim e meus irmãos não são esses monstros, serial killers que você pensa._

_Haha ela acha mesmo que eles não vão querer tirar partes do meu lindo corpo quando descobrirem que a única irmã deles e mais nova esta noiva e morando com a pessoa que mais fez da vida de três deles um inferno em hogwarts e ainda por cima é um Malfoy._

_- Ta bom que eu acredito querida - respondi sarcasticamente._

_Ela se levantou da cama meio irritada pois já haviamos tido esta discussão muitas e muitas vezes._

_- Olha não vamos brigar hoje né?- ela me disse com cara de pouco amigos logo em seguida saindo pela porta do quarto._

* * *

Assim que ela saiu daquele jeito eu sabia que hoje ia ser um dia daqueles. Decidi me levantar logo e ir tomar café antes que as coisas piorassem para o meu que da ir morar com alguém com o gênio tão ou mais explosivo que o seu e que não da o Braço a torcer de maneira nenhuma. Como no dia em que a pedi em casamento.

_Jura que agora de madrugada,exatamente 3:15 da madrugada eu estou cogitando pedir Gina em essa semana,depois de ter comprado os aneis de noivado, tentei umas três vezes pedi-la mas perco a coragem. É agora ou nunca._

_Olhei para ela deitada ao meu lado aconchegada em meus Braços e suspirei pedindo caragem a Merlin._

_- Gina...Gina?_

_A olhei murmurando algo e depois se virar para mim,abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente._

_-Hum...o que foi Draco? - me perguntou com os olhos se feichando,ainda, nos meu braços._

_Vamos Draco é uma hora incoveniente mas é agora ou nunca._

_-Você já mora comigo mesmo então hum...quer casar comigo?_

_No segundo seguinte a vi arreglar os olhos como que pra confimar que tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo e não estava se sentou na cama,saindo de meus braços._

_-Eu ouvi direito? Não só pode ter sido coisa da minha ouvi você..._

_Não deixei que ela terminasse o raciocinio._

_-não, você ouviu bem...quer casar comigo?_

_Ela ainda não parecia acreditar no que eu disse,pode ter certeza nem ela exerce algo em mim que não sei controlar._

_-isso é sério mesmo?- me perguntou_

_eu ão quando menos eu esperava ela pulou e me deu um beijo de tirar o folego._

_-claro que quero - a ouvi dizer._

_Assim passei uma das melhores noites da minha vida, se é que vocês me no dia seguinte duas pessoas com gênio forte não da muito certo._

_Já era de manhã quando acordei com uma Gina eufórica se arrumando para o café da manhã.Logo me senti na cama para ve-la se arrumar e meu santo merlin ela pode ser uma weasley mas é linda._

_Nisso a vi reparar que eu estava olhando para ela, me deu um sorriso e veio até deu um dos beijos mais tocantes que eu já recebi em toda minha se levantou novamente e continuo a se arrumar._

_-Então...vamos ter que falar com nossos pais sobre o noivado o mais rápido possivel._

_Quado ela falou isso pensei em varias possibilidades._

_- Não necessariamente,podemos nos casar em Las Vegas escondidos, depois voltar e contar que nos casamos._

_Falei com a cara mais séria e sinica que pude e ela saiu do quarto irritada._

Depois disso passamos a manhã inteira sem nos falar e depois que voltamos do trabalho ela me colocou para dormir no sofá.E olha que eu pedi ela em casamento imagina se eu tivesse falado que o cabelo dela estava desarrumado ela teria me expulsado de casa.


End file.
